The present invention generally relates to computers. More specifically, the present invention relates to computer cursors and graphical position indicators that are presented on display devices.
In conventional computer systems, a user can view and interact with information presented on a display (i.e., monitor or display device). Typically, the user is aided in locating their position on the display by a cursor image. Cursor images used during word processing or graphical work tend to be relatively unobtrusive such as a small arrow or flashing line or bars, so as to avoid obstructing the view of the work product being displayed on the display. Unfortunately, when moving these cursor images over a large display or multi-screen displays, it is easy for a user to briefly lose track of the cursor image due to the small size of the cursor image relative to the size of the display(s) or information presented on the display(s). This is often annoying and time consuming for computer users. Simply using a large cursor image to aid in location identification is not a satisfactory solution as such would obscure the information presented on the display device. Consequently, there is a need for techniques that facilitate improved visual tracking of a cursor on a display.
Broadly speaking, the present invention relates to techniques that facilitate improved visual tracking of a cursor. These techniques use dynamic cursor configurations in which the cursor image is altered as a function of the distance the cursor image is moved on a display over a timed interval, i.e., the speed of cursor movement. To aid a user in locating the cursor image on display(s), the cursor image is altered by increasing the size of the cursor image as the cursor is moved more quickly. Further, the cursor image may be further altered to indicate direction of movement.
The present invention can be implemented in numerous ways, including as a method, system, device, and a computer readable medium. Several embodiments of the invention are discussed below.
As a method for altering a cursor image presented on a display, one embodiment of the present invention includes at least the operations of: determining a first position of a cursor image on a display; initiating a timed interval; determining a second position of the cursor image on the display at the end of the timed interval; determining the distance moved based upon the first position of the cursor image and the second position of the cursor image; and altering the cursor image presented on the display as a function of the distance moved.
As a method for altering a cursor image presented on a display, another embodiment of the present invention includes at least the operations of: determining a first position of the cursor image on a display; initiating a timed interval, the timed interval having a termination; determining a second position of the cursor image on the display at the termination of the timed interval; determining the distance the cursor image is moved from the first position to the second position; determining the speed at which the cursor image is moved from the first position to the second position; and altering the appearance of the cursor image presented on the display as a function of the speed.
As a method for altering a cursor image presented on a display, still another embodiment of the present invention includes at least: determining a first position of the cursor image on a display; initiating a timed interval, the timed interval having a termination; determining a second position of the cursor image on the display at the termination of the timed interval; determining the distance the cursor image is moved from the first position to the second position; determining the direction the cursor image is moved from the first position to the second position; determining the speed at which the cursor image is moved from the first position to the second position; and altering the appearance of the cursor image presented on the display as a function of the speed and direction.
As a method for altering a cursor image presented on a display, yet still another embodiment of the present invention includes at least: determining a first position of a cursor image on a display; initiating a timed interval, the timed interval having a termination; determining a second position of the cursor image on the display at the termination of the timed interval; determining the distance the cursor image is moved from the first position to the second position; determining if the distance moved is greater than a minimum specified value; if the distance moved is greater than the minimum specified value, determining the direction the cursor image is moved from the first position to the second position; determining the speed at which the cursor image is moved from the first position to the second position; and altering the appearance of the cursor image presented on the display as a function of the speed and direction.
As a computer readable medium containing program code for altering a cursor image presented on a display, a further embodiment of the present invention includes instructions for at least: determining a first position of a cursor image on a display; initiating a timed interval, the timed interval having a termination; determining a second position of the cursor image on the display at the termination of the timed interval; determining the distance the cursor image is moved from the first position to the second position; determining the speed at which the cursor image is moved from the first position to the second position; and altering the appearance of the cursor image presented on the display as a function of the speed.
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings that illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.